The present invention relates generally to video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a recording tape is drawn from a cassette and loaded into a specific tape travel path, through which it may travel stably.
In general, video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus, particularly those for use in homes, are being miniaturized. For this reason, the tape travel paths are becoming shorter, but is no charge in their complexity of such apparatus. One result is an increase of the wrapping angles of the tape around the tape guide members. This increased angle gives rise to fluctuations in tape travel. For this reason, stabilization of the tape travel is particularly desired, especially in a miniaturized video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Furthermore, there is a demand for a lengthening of the recording and reproducing time for a predetermined tape quantity. In view of this demand, a system was designed which is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 731,935, entitled "COLOR VIDEO SIGNAL RECORDING AND REPRODUCING SYSTEM", filed Oct. 13, 1976. This system has a tape travel speed which is lowered to approximately one half the conventional speed and which has succeeded in achieving good recording and reproducing of video signals. However, as the tape travel speed becomes lower, the effect of tape travel fluctuation becomes greater.
When there is a fluctuation in the tape travel speed, jitter appears in the reproduced picture, which causes the picture to become poor. Accordingly, there is a particular requirement for stabilization of the tape travel in a video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus which has been miniaturized and in which, the tape travels at slower speeds.